Wild Kratts: Prehistoric Adventure
This article, WK: Prehistoric Adventure, was written by Ttarkasaurus Rex. Please do not edit without the writer's permission. WK:PA is a fan-made series Prehistory Rewritten The team was exploring the badlands of Montana, Chris was looking for more fossils for his collection, primarily the fossils of dinosaurs. They had begun to dig, but then Jimmy found strange tracks in the dirt, tire tracks unlike anything anyone has seen. They followed the tracks to a mysterious ship, like the Tortuga but larger and more high tech. The front door opened and a man walked out, an elderly looking man dressed for exploration and a cane in his hand. His name was Dr. Goodman, he was looking for the Wild Kratts, he could help them explore amazing species. The team entered his ship, the Archelon, and inside was some of the most advanced technology ever seen. Dr. Goodman was a scientist from the future, he built a time machine to search for the Wild Kratts to help him explore a great species, the dinosaurs. The team was impressed and agreed to help him explore, next stop: the cretaceous. Goodman showed them his time machine, it was fuelled by natural energy and allowed them to travel forward and backward in time. They traveled to the future to see the doctor's lab, Aviva was shocked. The future was more eco-friendly, the world was safe from man kind's pollution, at least most of it. They soon found a statue of themselves, they would be remembered in the future as the greatest explorers in history. Dr. Goodman told them that they were ready to see the dinosaurs, except for one problem. Dr. Goodman's archenemy, Dr. Fossil, had arrived to spoil their plans, he was going to break the time machine using his amber powered heart. He had overpowered the time machine and the team was trapped in the future. But Fossil wasn't done yet, he also took the plans for the time machine to make his own. Luckily for the team, Dr. Goodman was able to repair the machine with just a few small parts replaced, they could travel through time again. The team entered to wormhole and saw the world change, mountains fell, jungles rose and lava flows went backwards. They had soon made it to the time of the dinosaurs, they were ready to explore. Martin and Chris went to spy on a herd of triceratops, while Aviva and Koki went to explore a herd of hadrosaurs. Jimmy stayed behind to help Dr. Goodman with tech, most of it was so simple, even a chimpanzee could use. The doctor told them of an important plan he had, he wanted to rescue the dinosaurs from extinction by keeping them in a park he had built. Chris and Martin thought that these animals should have another chance. Aviva and Koki thought that it was dangerous for mankind and dinosaurs too meet up, who knows how the animals could react. Doc had planned for it, all they needed were a few of each species to test how the animals react. Suddenly, Doc Fossil came in, he had plans to save the dinosaurs to, but to use them to rule the world. Fossil was the direct descendant of Zach Varmitech, he was going to let the Varmitech family rule history. The team couldn't allow that, so they needed to prepare for anything the mad doctor could throw at them. Now, the race is on to save the dinosaurs from extinction and Fossil and the team was ready for a whole new prehistoric adventure. Rise of the Lizard King The team was excited to start exploring the prehistoric world. Chris and Martin collected info on some species, Koki helped Dr. Goodman with prepping the ship, Aviva got ready to make prehistoric creature power suits and Jimmy Z was loading the kitchen with snacks. Martin thought they could check out the giants of the Jurassic, but Chris wanted to figure out where dinosaurs came from. Dr. Goodman thought that they could start off with a very popular species. He set the time coordinates for the cretaceous where they would study the greatest predator of all, Tyrannosaurus Rex. Jimmy panicked and hid himself in the kitchen, Doc told him he'd be safe, nothing could get in or out of the ship without permission. They made it to the near end of the reign of the dinosaurs. They saw that the world was different than their time and there wasn't a single creature around, mainly because they landed in an field of ash. Chris and Martin took the jeep into the woods to see if there were any T Rex around. They found a pile of wood and dried dung filled with old eggshells, signs of a T Rex nest. They decided to follow some tracks to see if they could find a whole family of T Rex, but the only family they found was that of some Ornithomimus. Chris thought that this could helpful, where there's prey, predators aren't far away. They followed the bird lizards to a watering hole surrounded by other herbivore dinosaurs. The bros hid in the bushes in case a predator came by and mistook them for natural prey. The herbivores started acting nervous a spread out until a T Rex came in and grabbed a hadrosaur and brought it to the ground. Martin and Chris were impressed with the veracious strike of this mighty beast, no mammal predator even comes close. They miniaturized themselves and got on their buzz bikes while sending the jeep back to the ship. They saw that the T Rex was carrying the kill to a spot where her pack were waiting in hiding. She soon dropped the meat so the youngest members of the pack could eat, while the others stayed away for safety. It was seen that the pack works in different ways, Mom was in charge while the teens hunted together with her and gave most of the offerings to her and the kids. Chris and Martin got close to the newborns while avoiding their snapping jaws. Martin named the little ones Drago, Rex and Little Snapper. They got measurements from Mom Rex to send to Aviva to make T Rex power suits, the data they received was quite remarkable. The skull's jaw muscles were 10 times that of a lion, the body was the height of a 2 story building and length of a city bus. Jimmy called the bros and asked what the little arms were for, Chris gave them a scan and saw what the arms were used for. Since the tail and legs were heavy than the head, the arms were used to balance them. Aviva finished the suits, but only had enough for a trial disc since it could be dangerous. Martin grabbed it and activated it using Mom Rex's DNA, he had become huge and Mom Rex wasn't happy to have him around. Martin rushed off with Chris in the tip of his tail, but as they ran away Martin began to feel strange in the brain. The suit started malfunctioning and he started acting like a wild T Rex and rushed off. Chris called the others and told them what happened, Aviva was worried about this, the suit has caused Martin to devolve his mind, he thinks he's a real T Rex. Fortunately, Aviva was equipped with a plan, if they can find Martin and catch him, she could deactivate the suit and stabilize it in order to prevent it from happening with other suits she made. Chris changed to normal size and rode his buzz bike to catch up with his brother, he was given a energy net launcher to catch Martin. He managed to see Martin head for a large herd of Triceratops, he was ready for a hunt. Chris got him in a net before he could hurt any of the local species. The crew brought him up into the ship so they could deactivate him and restore his brain back to human. Aviva got his suit deactivated and got to work in repairing the suits to properly allow them to use them without them going savage. Martin was grateful of Aviva, but going feral was a great experience for him, he felt the primal instinct of a mighty lizard king. Dr. Goodman collected Mom Rex's pack to save them from extinction. He brought them to his special wildlife reserve in the future, the bros felt happy knowing that they were saving one of the greatest species in Earth's history. They got to work with other species and were ready to see what the Mesozoic era had to offer. Horns Up The bros were curious about the triceratops and why it had a large skull with its neck frill and long horns, defense against predators or challenging males. They got their gear and went to find a herd of trikes to see which theory is right. They found a large group of trikes and decided to use the alpha male to figure out what triceratops used their heads for. They found a massive male with a young triceratops, but the adult and kid looked very different, the adult had a big head with long horns while the young one had small stubs and triangular spikes on its frill, this must be used to identify age among the species. Martin named the little one Lance and the bigger one was called Spartacus. Spartacus roamed around the herd to see everyone feeding, but than let out a roar and everyone started moving. The bros followed them by riding on the back of Lance to see how the herd migrates for food. They soon reach a place near the edge of a forest and they notice the triceratops aren't grazers, but browsers that eat low hanging branches and shrubs. Spartacus was roaming the edge of the herd, acting out guard duty. Suddenly, a group of dromaeosaurs came in, Spartacus roared a command and all the heard members corralled together around the youngest members. Spartacus charged after the raptors to keep them away while the heard used the frills and horns like spears and shields from roman gladiators. The raptors gave up and went looking for an easier meal, this proved that defense against small predators was correct, but they still needed to try with larger ones. They soon moved on, but were stopped when another large male trike appeared. He wanted to become the new alpha, but Spartacus wasn't going to give up his crown without a fight. The bros were about to see if they use their heads in conflict against each other. The two males walked circles to size each other up, then they lock skulls together and push each other, no doubt to test each others strength. They pushed each other until the new male surrendered and let Spartacus remain as alpha of the herd. They saw that male trikes did use their heads in jousts, but instead of charging, they just pushed each other until one surrendered. Aviva was able to use the data they collected and used it to make a pair of a triceratops power suits. They got the disks, but they didn't get the chance to activate them since they were rushing off on Lance's back. Lance seemed to be interested in a butterfly and wandered away from the herd. A T Rex came from out of nowhere and attacked the herd, the trikes formed their barrier and swung their heads up to push away the T Rex's teeth. Lance began to run away from the herd, making him easy prey for the Rex. Martin and Chris activate triceratops power suits to help protect Lance from the T Rex. They used their horns to push him back and got Lance into the ring, they charged at the Rex and managed to get it running. They faced the herd and saw that they were welcomed into the herd, must be the fact they used Lance's DNA to activate their suits, so they smell the same as Lance. They were part of a herd of the greatest jousters in history. Animals the weight of an elephant, 3 metre long horns, a defensive frill and the fury of a rhino to use those weapons. The bros were happy to be trikes, this way they could lead the herd back to the park where they would be safe from extinction. The team was happy to see the trikes happy in their new home, but the bros stayed in their suits to see who was the stronger as dinos. Crown of Spikes Built for Battle, Born to Defend Sing a Song of Corythosaurus The True King of the Nile Wings of Giants Longest One Their Is Head in the Canopy Rub, Run, Run as Fast as You Can Category:Ttarkasaurus Rex Category:Fanon Episodes